1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing cap which is particularly well suited for use on tubes of cream, gel or lotion.
2. Brief Statement Of The Prior Art
Plastic dispensing caps for containers such as plastic and glass bottles and plastic tubes are well established products with many years of development and commercial use. An early dispensing cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,077 which discloses the use of a lug on the inside wall of the skirt of the cap which is captured in a partial helical groove in a container neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,851 shows a screw cap with a pair of locking beads 21 and 31 which prevent removal of the cap, with the upper edge of the neck of the container being contoured to seal against the conical undersurface of the cap, and a bead to seal against the container neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,843 shows a screw cap which is removable and has only a single seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,065 shows an adjustable metering closure cap which provides at least two different dispensing or metering rates by dispensing slots of varied length, or stepped shoulders, or V-shaped slots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,994 discloses a two-piece closure for bottles which has a skirt 10 having integral protuberances which engage screw threads of the base piece. The top piece has a center skirt which seals against the inner surface of an upstanding tubular extension of the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,548 discloses a dispensing disclosure having an interior sealing sleeve, an outer threaded sleeve engaging a threaded tube, and stop locks limiting the twisting of the closure cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,941 discloses a twist lock adjustable metering closure cap having a ring seal which bears against the interior surface of the top wall portion of the cap body 12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,002 discloses a dispensing screw cap having double seals which are provided by beads on the cap. One problem which has not been satisfactorily solved is a press on dispensing cap which has adequate seals to prevent leakage of contents of the container.